


Min and Aviendha, Sisters and Sex Gai'shain

by gqsa



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Abuse, Aes Sedai, Anal, Angst, BDSM, Blonde, Bukkake, Crying, F/F, F/M, Feet, Foot Fetish, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Kink, Limes and lemons, Lust, Masturbation, Objectification, Orgy, Pole, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Torture, Whipping, Word Porn, aiel, ass fucking, brunette, car'a'carn, cum dump, dark smut, degredation, lashing, nubile, pussy destruction, semen - Freeform, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqsa/pseuds/gqsa
Summary: Sevanna won one thing at Dumai's Wells: The bargaining chips that would earn her the Car'a'carn and all of the wetlandsHey! Drop a comment [they're anonymous ;) ] on what you liked/disliked, and kudos if you have time :) Feel free to request what you'd like to see, as well. Thanks in advance and enjoy!
Relationships: Aviendha/Min Farshaw, Aviendha/Min Farshaw/Rhuarc, Aviendha/Min Farshaw/Shaido Aiel, Aviendha/Sevanna, Min Farshaw/Sevanna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Min and Aviendha, Sisters and Sex Gai'shain

Sevanna, Wise One of the Jumai Sept of the Shaido Aiel had won one battle in the lost war. After that terrible failure of the Aes Sedai at Dumai’s Wells, she’d escaped with two of the Car’a’carn’s woman. A slight thing with short hair, and a taller Aiel. That one was named Aviendha, former Far Dareis Mai of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel, and now, former Wise One. She knelt before Sevanna, dark yellow hair hanging over naked shoulders. Gai’shain. The Car’a’carn’s woman were now Sevanna’s Gai’shain. Riches greater than she could imagine.

Oaths would need to be sworn to get these two back.

The other one, the wetlander, didn’t bow as meekly. She struggled, bound on the floor, as men surrounded her, grabbing at her cloths. Her gag wet with her screams as they ripped her bare like a petulant child. What was a shirt doing on a woman? Take it off her shoulders. And those form-fitting trousers? She had basically been walking around bare already. Throw her shameless, topless body to the ground, raise her legs, and peal those things off her. Flattering _Lace_ smallclothes beneath mens clothes? Stick unwelcome hands into them and tear them off for all to see what lay beneath.

Not much. Red welts covered her body, from thighs to her torso, breasts, and back. The Aes Sedai knew how to treat captives. One of the girl’s tiny nipples was split horizontally down the centre. Sevanna had watched the other night as the lash landed on the girl, cutting the skin, and hence the nipple, in two. The Aes Sedai had healed it immediately, since it was spurting blood profusely, then they continued lashing her in front of the Car’a’carn. Scar tissue sowed the two halves together now, but Sevanna didn’t think those breasts were worth saving. How the Car’a’carn called this a woman, she’d never know. Made sense why she wore men's clothes. Her chest was flat as a boy’s, save for little bulges of softness below ruined nipples.

Aviendha made up for it. She was endowed with enough to make Sevanna reconsider this course of action. _My bed might be a better place for those jugs_.

The men shoved the wetlander to her knees and held her head down—gag still in her mouth, gai’shain did not need to speak.

“To the poles,” Sevanna told the men. “There isn’t much time. The Car’a’carn will be here within a few days, and these bargaining chips will need to be made presentable by then.”

The men bowed and carried the two off. One of those men were new gai’shain themselves. Rhuarc, clan chief of the Taardad Aiel. Savanna cared for custom, but thought it best to put him to work immediately, especially considering how perfect he was for this job.

Sevanna followed the group to a clearing in camp. Shaido stood all around the clearing, several tens of thousands. They watched as the Car’a’carn’s women were guided to two waist high poles. Rhuarc stopped before them, and, as the wetlander girl struggled more, he looked to Sevanna with something just short of subservience.

She drew her whip and threw it across them all. It snapped accurately on the man, but caught several others on its way back to her. It didn’t touch the wetlander, but the girl immediately stopped struggling, staring wide eyed at the weapon. Skinny, naked knees pressed together, and wetness ran down her thighs.

Weak wetlander. The whip had caught the former Far Dareis Mai on her back, leaving a bright red streak of swelling between her shoulder blades, but not even a peep came from her. They were both quiet now, though, so she could get this over with and start killing time. She could not wait until the Car’a’carn arrived.

“Put them on,” Savanna said.

And Rhuarc obeyed. Good. He’d have _toh_ otherwise. He got behind the wetlander, grabbed her around the waist, and lifted her. Another man lifted Aviendha. Neither woman struggled as the men grabbed thighs from the inside and spread their legs. But, when the woman were lowered, pussy first, towards the poles, the wetlander began to thrash and weep loudly.

Sevanna’s lash swung and scored a crack on the girl and Rhuarc, hitting his head before smacking into her. It immediately flared a bright line from her sternum, across her belly, to her crotch. The slight soft of her stomach, being raised, took the brunt of the blow, and bled. The girl screamed into her gag, crying, but Rhuarc only heard the language of the whip. A gai’shain must obey. So, he held the wetlander tighter, and lowered her hips to the waist-high pole until the wrist-sized column was flush with her frontal opening.

Aviendha’s form of more pleasing curves was in the same position. She only closed her eyes. Sevanna nodded, and her holder lowered her. The pole was resisted at first, but a person’s weight was stronger than a tight pussy. It punched into her a second before the wetlander started screaming louder. The pole wasn’t entering her. Rhuarc was only holding her in position now, the girl’s entire weight resting on the pole.

“Push,” Sevanna said. “All of you.”

So, as the girl’s panic escalated, the rest of the gai’shain held her body. The crowd went silent. And the men thrust her down. Rhuarc quickly reached for her bottom and prepared to hold her up. Good thing he did, because the pole broke into her with such a force, she plummeted. Grabbing her buns, he heaved upwards, halting her fall as the pole visibly made its way up through her.

It stopped just above her hips when she came to rest. She went silent. Her eyes were still open, but she stared upward blankly, short brown hair swaying in the breeze. There was a beauty to her, of a different kind. Too bad it had been scarred by welts, torn nipples, and a bleeding, bulging belly. All the more bargaining power for Savanna. And, one could argue, that those scars were a different kind of beauty on its own.

The women were not yet in position, though. Both were still held up, and the men were gyrating them, letting the pole find its second mark. They found it with Aviendha first. Her body stopped moving as they tried to shift her, presumably because the pole had caught on her cervix. Hopefully. They’d stab her from the inside otherwise, and that would not do.

As Sevanna nodded for her to be lowered the final bit of the way, the wetlander’s position had been found, and Rhuarc began lowering her, too. Aviendha went down with a pop, the toes, balls, and heels of her feet finally reuniting with the ground. Only a mild cringe came from her as her hands came up to her belly, but the expression was gone in a second, and her hands returned to her sides. She stood there, pole embedded deep up into her pussy, feet flush with the floor, and a mild shade of… triumph on her otherwise subservient face.

She had _toh_. Sevanna would make her pay it immediately. She threw her lash across the woman’s breasts, making them bounce. The lash caught around her side, leaving a gash that bled from armpit to bust.

The girl didn’t wince, but her face had turned back to subservience. “I have _toh_ ,” she said meekly.

_That you do._

Beside her, the men had proceeded to assume their shove formation around the wetlander. Her cervix resisted the pole, too. Rhuarc held her by her ass again as the men pushed her down, again, again, again until the bulge in her hips snaked all the way up to her navel. What Sevanna would give to see a bulge like that in Aviendha’s long, luscious form. But, of course, if she could see it, the girl wouldn’t be as luscious, now would she be?

The wetlander’s feet touched the ground, and unconsciously started pushing up onto their balls. One could certainly try to jump out of the pole’s grip—one certainly couldn’t walk away from it—but there were provisions for that. The men brought wedges and shoved it under both women’s heels, shifting their weight forward onto the balls of their feet. Now, they couldn’t wind up for a jump. They were bound here by nothing but their pussies, the same way they were bound to the Car’a’carn.

“Okay,” Savanna said. “If they need drink or food, feed them. Do as you please, but if they die, you will wish I killed you.”

***

Min’s vision returned after… after…

Her vision returned. She knew that much. It was blurry, but it returned.

She also knew that, above the welts which still burned, there was a new one. It made the skin down her stomach feel lit on fire.

She noted that, below her waist, she was numb. She could feel nothing on her hips but cold air. And the rest of her body. Was she naked?

Ahead of her, thousands of people stood, watching. Watching her. Not the Aes Sedai. Had Rand gotten her away? No… These were Aiel.

Something cold flicked her nipple, the one destroyed by the Aes Sedai. Min looked down to find a small boy pressing the sparse meat of her breast with his fingers, plumping it’s broken nipple into his puckered lips. He nibbled on the split point, tongue stroking the sensitive scar tissue between.

Min found a moan escaping her despite herself. As her ears opened up, she heard moans coming from beside her. Aviendha’s voice.

“Yes! Please! Make me your Shaido!”

She stood beside Min, feet curving uncomfortably around a high wedge, Rhuarc sitting in front of her watching, as a man took Aviendha from behind. The man had her blonde hair roughly bunched in his hand, yanking it, making her back arch as he thrust into her. She had some sort of metal coming up from the floor, lodged into her vagina.

A spike of dread passed through Min. They had been captured by the Shaido, yes. Min had been stripped and lashed again. She could feel her dried piss on her inner thighs from when she’d seen that whip. She started shaking just recalling it. She looked down at herself, horrified. The reason her pelvis was numb was because she was in the same position as Aviendha. Small as Min was, the same, thick pole had been thrust up into her.

She tried to move. But the pole was too deep. It shifted below her navel like a cat beneath the sheets.

She tried to jump. But she couldn’t coil up. Her heels were already raised.

She tried to reach down to the pole to push herself up, but the pole limited how much she could bend and her arms were not long enough to reach it.

Her heart raced and her breath sped out of her control and the boy beside her screamed “There!” and a whiteness covered her vision. As it dripped down, she saw the boy stroking his cock as he watched her struggle, and pointed his next squirts of jizz at the rest of her body. Min traced the falling liquid down herself to the ground where she found her toes submerged in a puddle of the stuff.

The boy scampered away, and another approached. He was a little older than the first, but still a boy. He got behind Min, sunk his hands into her hair, yanked her back, and shoved his way into her ass.

Min screamed, but she felt no pain. She went silent. She’d never had anal before. Not even with Rand. If it didn’t hurt… She looked out at the crowd.

She must not be an anal virgin any longer.

How could she survive this night? Even Aviendha had broken. How had they done that to _Aviendha, Maiden of the Spear?_

Looking over again, wiping her eyes, Min found that Aviendha wasn’t simply being fucked in the ass. Her body was covered in cuts and fresh, red welts. Blood dripped down from all across her body and pooled into the white puddle at her feet. What didn't fall, she smeared on herself as she squeezed her breasts and fanned her clit.

“I have _toh_!” she yelled. “Oh, Shaido, make me pay I have _toh_.” She reached back, holding the neck of the man behind her. The stretching opened scabbed cuts along her side, and, when she thrusted her hips back, it only got worse. She was held in place by the pole, and her stomach bulged from the effort. Sevanna, the Wise One, removed her hand in her skirts and stuck a nail into an open welt in Aviendha's nipple. The flesh split more. “ _Toh_!” her cries rose in pitch. “Oh, so much _toh_!”

"You're enjoying this too much!" Sevanna barked. Her finger dug into the fleshy breast, pushing the nipple in. She twisted the other nipple round and round with her other hand.

"Toh!"

“You must be thirsty,” Rhuarc, standing in front of Min, turned his face away from Aviendha.

Min found that her mouth was, indeed, dry. She nodded. She could trust Rhuarc, even if he was gai’shain to the Shaido now.

He placed a stool in front of Min, and climbed up on top of it.

“My water?” Min felt guilty as she asked, since Aviendha, now her sister, was being raped to her climax.

Rhuarc unbuckled his pants, took out his penis, closed his eyes, and pissed on Min.

Min’s mouth opened, reflexively, gaping in shock. She lifted her hands to block the shower, but that only widened the pitter-patter to spray her whole body. The pee soaked into her hair, clogged her ears, and bathed her.

“I’m thirsty, too!” Aviendha screamed. Rhuarc looked regretfully at Sevanna, who let go of two swollen nipples oozing with blood and gave him a stern look. So, he turned, angled up, and guided his piss in an arc until it started splashing on Aviendha’s head. Hair plastered to her face as she raised her mouth in the air, tongue out, loudly fumbling the words, “ _Toh! Toh! Oh!”_ She thrust back so hard, all of her bleeding increased and the bulge in her belly grew dangerously large, ready to pop out through her navel. But she kept going, kept making herself bleed and bulge more and more and more until she was screaming and moaning the _toh_ she was going to repay in just a moment, and that moment came, and her own flood burst out from her tits and between her legs, whizzing as the man relentlessly fucked her so hard, she flew forward, held up by the pole as her words became mush and her contorted body started shaking uncontrollably.

Something cold touched Min’s injured nipple. Another boy. He stroked his puny wiener as he licked her. Were no _men_ interested in Min? The older boy who had been fucking her in the ass had gotten off to Aviendha’s show. He was over there, now, having pulled out and taken his load to give to her. Perhaps it was easier for Min to just let her mind break like Aviendha’s. They were not Rand, after all.

Min took the boy’s head between her hands, pushed her breast out, and pressed the boy to it. “I have _toh_ ,” she said.

***

The Car’a’carn married Sevanna for the two shells of women that were left after days on the pole. The wetlanders’ water now belonged to the Shaido.


End file.
